Lutai
Background Lutai is a member of Cerberus, personal guard of the 12th Elder. He is first seen when the Elder sends Cerberus to investigate Dr. Crombel after the DA-5 and Dr. Aris were defeated. While Rodin and Yuizi were carrying on the investigation with Yuriy, he accompanied Ked in his pursuit of Sangeen, which led to a battle against the RK-4. Lutai faced Tao who was later joined by Takeo, and they defeated him with their combined skills. After they had left him mortally wounded, Yuriy arrived to disclose his true motives and dispose of Lutai. Appearance Lutai is a man of very short stature as compared to normal agents. He has long, blond hair that reaches about half-way down his back. Personality Lutai is less violent and eager to attack others as compared to his partner, Ked. He too, like all other agents of Cerberus, is arrogant of his strength and underestimates others. He has quite a chatty attitude and loves to have fun while fighting. Powers/Abilities As a member of Cerberus, Lutai is very strong and skilled. He is one of the most powerful modified humans shown thus far, displaying highly destructive abilities that were capable of easily destroying cars and seriously damaging large buildings in his battle with Tao, while also causing large scale damage to the surrounding area itself.His physical prowess is at a high level as well, easily catching up to an escaping An Sangeen even though he had a headstart and keeping up with Tao's speed with no visble problems. He is also able to shoot powerful energy beams from both of his hands. Enhanced Speed: '''Lutai is very fast and is easily able to dodge Tao's wire traps.In his true form,his speed is increased further, quickly overwhelming Tao with very fast attacks putting him on the defensive. '''Shock Resistance: '''He has a high resistance to shocks, and was not affected very much even after being shocked a number of times. Tao had to gather all the electricity in the area to electrocute him before inflicting proper damage. '''Body Suit: '''When he transforms into his true form, Lutai gains a full body suit like the other Cerberus agents. In addition to his suit, he gains a chainsaw on his right-hand glove and a long blade on his left glove. The chainsaw easily cuts Tao's wires and is powerful enough to damage large buildings. '''High Speed Rotation: Lutai can also rotate at very high speeds with his weapons stretched sideways forming a high speed top. Plot Lutai is first seen when Cerberus arrives in Korea,accompanied by Yuriy. They are met at the airstrip by An Sangeen and Na Yonsu, the two KSA agents who had been assigned to them to serve as their guides. They all head off to the area where the huge crater(caused by Frankenstein and Rael's battle) is located to begin their investigation immediately. While the others state their opinions on the possible causes of the crater, Lutai is somewhat irritated that the Elder sent four members of cerberus for the investigations when just one of them should have been enough. He is later shown arriving at the KSA director's office with Yuriy and his teammates, and silently watches the following events as Yuriy and Ked forcefully take over the KSA. He is also present when Cerberus arrives at the KSA's Research labs to see the quality of KSA's technology and equipment and is eventually left behind with Ked while the others return to the crater site for further investigations. He then accompanies Ked as he wreaks havoc on the KSA building and its employees, giving him information on the power of the KSA's modified humans they come across and telling him not to expect much from them. They are eventually stopped by the arrival of Yuriy and the other Cerberus members, who tell Ked to stop his attacks as causing more trouble would be problematic for them. Next, he is shown laughing at Ked after he is insulted by Na Yonsu for attacking An Sangeen and praising her tough attitude. Afterwards, he accompanies Ked to look Sangeen, intending to finish him off at his hospital room, but find him absent leading to more destruction caused by Ked. Lutai and Ked ambush Sangeen as he returns to the KSA building, identifying him as a modified human, though not a registered one. They go after him as he tries to escape, with Lutai complimenting some of the abilities he displays. He mocks Ked's refusal to allow him to participate in the ensuing battle with Sangeen and watches from the sidelines, further analysing his abilities until he is hit by a surprise attack with Tao's electricity. He is later shown to have discovered Tao's position and begins questioning him about his identity. They banter for a bit before beginning their battle. During the battle,he gets caught by a few of Tao's traps, which forces him to transform in order to use his true power . From this point on, he gains the upper hand, eventually overpowering Tao and almost defeating him.He is however interrupted by the arrival of Takeo,who saves Tao by kicking Lutai away. This turns the tide of the battle against him as Takeo and Tao's teamwork proves a bit too much for him to handle, enabling them to inflict further injuries on him. He then angrily angrily proclaims that he wouldn't lose to the like's of Crombel's creations and begins spinning at a very high speed, extending his saw and blade outwards which gives him the appearance of a spinning top. He chases after Takeo who lures him away from Tao, and is shocked when his spinning is stopped by Takeo but mocks him for the damage he took in the exhange before moving to finish him off. He is suddenly impaled from behind with a make-shift spear made from electrical wires and electrocuted by a massive amount of electricity gathered from the entire area by Tao, which finally defeats him. He is found shortly thereafter by Yuriy, who proceeds to tell him of his true allegiance and the details of his actual undercover mission on behalf of Dr. Crombel.He is then killed and his body is taken to Crombel along with that of Yuizi to be used as specimens. Category:Characters Category:Union Category:Cerberus Category:Modified Human